Moving To Better Things... Yeah... Right...
by dUNdUNdUN
Summary: Okie. This is a SM crossover with our reality. As in, 'the real world'. If you read, I hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I also don't own the real world (and I honestly   
don't mean the MTV show). I do, however, own the characters I made up to live there.  
  
  
  
#TO BEGIN: SCROLL DOWN#  
  
Cheese, cheese, cheese, mongoose, cheese. Muaga haga haga ha. Welcome to my   
mind, please enjoy your stay. Now, let's get some facts straight. My name is Tsukino   
Usagi, or Usagi Tsukino to you Westerners. I have honey brown hair (though it was dyed   
blonde for quite some time, I'll explain it some more later) and a blue eye and a hazel   
eye. I am a few inches under 5' tall, but I like being short… sorta…  
  
Hmm, more information. I used to be Sailor Moon. Yes. Indeed. I was Sailor Moon,   
Soldier Moon, Senshi Tsuki, whatever- but I was never, ever, ever, Princess Serenity.   
The other senshi thought different for a little while, but after a while they found out the   
truth. The truth being that I was only a decoy, used so that the true princess may live a   
'normal life'.  
  
I was never part of the Silver Alliance- heck, I wasn't even born in Tokyo! I was born   
in a small town in Germany while my mom was still serving in the military. See, my   
mom (despite the Japanese name) comes from the U.S. and married my dad, a tourist.   
She was stationed in Germany for a while when I came to be, then she quit and we   
moved to my dad's home city: Tokyo, Japan.  
  
Now before I go into my life story, might as well tell you more about the whole decoy   
situation and why I finally let my 'mask' fall. My mom had re-inlisted and we were being   
stationed back to where I was born- yay for me. So anyways, we were moving, and Luna   
figured that we should tell the senshi the truth about who I was, so they didn't go chasing   
after me.  
  
Mamoru knew about me being a decoy- he was playing along as well. So, I came to   
the latest senshi meeting with my hair in its original color, and my one blue contact out so   
that the hazel-ness could 'shine'. They gave me weird looks, got my explanation and   
were okay with it. Two seconds later, they burst out crying, hugged me, and said good-  
bye. I didn't mind- after all, I wasn't the princess, I was moving, and they had a   
permanent duty to their true princess.  
  
So the next day I finally went to the hairdresser and got my hair cut to just below my   
shoulders. I was really happy, and immediately went home to my room. Now, I'm not   
talking about the 'bunny' room, but my REAL room. It was pretty small; the entrance in   
the back of my closet (which is really cool- apparently they held meetings in this 'secret   
room' back in WWII), and it was painted in tones of gray and black. The 'bunny' room   
was the room of my little sister. We were really close, so she didn't mind having the   
entrance to my room being through her closet, but she died when she was nine from   
leukemia.  
  
I went to my dresser and pulled out my… equipment. An hour or so later, I exited the   
bathroom with the tips of my hair dyed green (my favorite color). I ran back into my   
room. I gained a giddy look on my face as I looked with joyful eyes at my dresser. With   
trembling hands I pulled out my favorite outfit, and quickly changed.  
  
Now, some may be wondering what that would be. Um… I guess I'll tell you. It's a   
gray and black striped long-sleeved shirt under a gray-green t-shirt saying 'guacamole',   
and a pair of baggy black bondage pants. This outfit isn't complete, of course, without   
my black socks and my orange low tops. Yay.  
  
So, I pack my bags, blah blah blah, put things into boxes, yada yada, and off we go to   
the wonderful flying biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiird! Yay. So, we go flying, some   
other stuff, ya know, so on and so forth.  
  
  
#END OF DOCUMENT#  
  
  
  
Soap, that was all my monkeys. Please review; maybe I'll try to continue.  
  
dUNdUNdUN 


	2. Chappie 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Sailor Moon. Me no own the real word (here after known as   
'reality') either.  
  
  
#TO START: SCROLL DOWN#  
  
Monkey, parrot, pink Cadillac. Yay. All right, so I arrived in Germany, right? I like it   
here, despite the chilly weather that is due to come in a few months- after all, it's still   
warm right now. So anyways, we're living on the economy so I have to take a bus to   
school. Today my dad drove me, though, so I was there pretty early.  
  
SO I was standing there, in a new outfit I had gotten, waiting for school to start. Want   
me to describe my outfit? If not, I'll just say it anyways. Okie doki, I was wearing baggy   
green skateboard shorts, a blue t-shirt saying 'neighborhood skateboard devil' in brown   
letter. Along with that was a studded chocker, some black socks that reached mid-calf,   
and some green hi-tops.  
  
Yay. So, I was standing there when suddenly I see this other group there. They were an   
interesting group at that, so I studied them.  
  
The most noticeable by far would be the girl with messy blue hair. It was cut short all   
over and gelled to look spiky. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with an orange sun on it   
and the word pineapple. She was also wearing baggy orange bondage pants, and a pair of   
dog tags around her neck.  
  
The second most noticeable was a guy with dark blonde hair in a short 'n' wide   
Mohawk. He was wearing baggy black jeans and a torn black shirt. Along with that was a   
pair of black sneakers and a studded wrist band (bracelet sounds too girly) on his, well,   
wrist.  
  
The last person was also a guy with dark brown hair up in spikes. He had a pair of   
glasses over his eyes. They were dark brown in color, or sexy brown, according to   
Minako. He was wearing a baggy green polo shirt and a pair of baggy khaki shorts. On   
his wrist was a watch and a spiked wristband.  
  
They were laughing, basically joking around, and I suddenly felt really lonely. I heard   
the sound of rushing air and realized that the buses were releasing kids already. Within a   
few minutes there was a large crowd of kids and the only word that described the   
majority was 'ghetto'. I have nothing against ghetto people; just this was an alarmingly   
large group of them.  
  
A pair of people walked by and suddenly someone screamed: "We got another freak!"   
really loud and pointed at me. I got mad, and punched the guy who said it in his nose.   
Yay. I was glad to release some pent up anger through that punch (moving was   
surprisingly stressful), but I could feel myself paling when for of his buddies surrounded   
me.  
  
Then, all of a sudden (cue cheesy hero music), the three people from before stepped up   
next to me. I realized they were on my side and quickly punched one of the guys, as did   
they. The four guys we punched were all lying on the ground and I chuckled as I walked   
away. I went to an area a few feet away from my original spot and stood there with a   
blank face. I felt the presence of my 'helpers' surround me, so I turned to them with a   
smile.  
  
"Yo," I said in English, "the name's Usagi. I come from Japan." The Mohawk guy   
grinned back first, "S'up 'Sagi, my name's Izaya." Next came the blue haired girl, "My   
name is Madison, but everyone calls me Jaygeegee." I gave her a weird look. She just   
grinned, "It's a name people came up with after they started calling me Jolly Green   
Giant." About then, I noticed that she was about the size of Mamoru- basically the tallest   
female there.  
  
I looked to the guy with the glasses, who looked indifferent. "His name is Roman, but   
we call him Ro," Izaya said, "Don't mind him being so quiet- he's one of the most   
antisocial people in school." I nodded and scratched at my scalp.  
  
Madison's eyes flicked to my hair and she got a manic glint in her eyes. "Can I style   
your hair?" she asked with a weird voice. I shrugged- heck, why not? - and turned   
around. I heard rustling, clicking, and oozing before a big blob of thick, cool liquid hit   
my head.  
  
I felt her pull my hair in different directions, until she stopped with a satisfied cough.   
Yes. I know that sounds weird, but I kid you not. She rustled again through her bag and   
pulled out something. A mirror.  
  
She shoved it in my face, causing me to blink and push it back. I could feel myself   
breaking into a goofy grin- it was a rather 'special' hairstyle after all. She had arranged   
my hair into wild, long spikes- some of them standing straight in the air, others falling   
over my ears or my eyes. I like. The bell rung, and we silently trudged off to the auditorium to get our orientation.  
  
#DOCUMENT DONE#  
  
Okie, that you to Weird Light (the only person who reviewed the first chapter). I'm feeling sorta spacey (really tired), so could you please explain what you want to find out?? ^^;;;  
  
  
dUNdUNdUN 


End file.
